


[Podfic] Mirror, Mirror

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental declaration of love, Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Betrayal, Dark, Hell, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Parallel Universe - Evil, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Suspense, Torture, Violence, Wings, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Adam, Eve, and Crawly flee Eden through theWesternGate, and it turns out that that simple decision makes all the difference in the world...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111930) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



> An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be [found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## Stream

Chapter | Stream  
---|---  
Chapter 1 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3).  
  
Chapter 2 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3).  
  
Chapter 3 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3).  
  
Chapter 4 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3).  
  
Chapter 5 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3).  
  
Chapter 6 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3).  
  
Chapter 7 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3).  
  
Chapter 8 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3).  
  
Chapter 9 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3).  
  
Chapter 10 | 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3).  
  
## Download Links

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Bulk Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/Mirror%2C%20Mirror.m4b)  
  
| 409 MB | 5:53:45  
Zip of all mp3s |  [[link to zip]](https://archive.org/compress/mirror-mirror_good-omens/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/mirror-mirror_good-omens.zip)  
  
| 254 MB | 5:53:45  
  
* * *

Individual Files  
---  
Type | Link | Size | Length  
Chapter 1 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2001.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93644476-44100-2-92e27e611f3aa.m4a) | 8 MB | 0:10:05  
Chapter 2 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2002.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93649176-44100-2-9a53066abd9d.m4a) | 24 MB | 0:33:30  
Chapter 3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2003.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93649609-44100-2-280fd86790a5e.m4a) | 20 MB | 0:26:52  
Chapter 4 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2004.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93650184-44100-2-d7e39f0c9c294.m4a) | 33 MB | 0:46:02  
Chapter 5 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2005.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93650717-44100-2-3f5d5951f20c2.m4a) | 33 MB | 0:46:32  
Chapter 6 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2006.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93651290-44100-2-ad5a4cb4414da.m4a) | 21 MB | 0:28:11  
Chapter 7 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2007.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93651758-44100-2-bf05a6807f625.m4a) | 31 MB | 0:42:51  
Chapter 8 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2008.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93652410-44100-2-c15e7831d8d2b.m4a) | 42 MB | 0:59:32  
Chapter 9 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2009.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93653279-44100-2-aa1fa0346d629.m4a) | 31 MB | 0:43:25  
Chapter 10 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/mirror-mirror_good-omens/%5BGO%5D%20Mirror%20Mirror%20-%20Chapter%2010.mp3) * [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-27/93653823-44100-2-53177a1c11226.m4a) | 13 MB | 0:16:46


End file.
